La Petite Mort
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: E se os erros, você os desfizesse todos? E se o fim não fosse a morte, não a da alma, que iria pairar num beijo, num silvo, na tarde à margem do rio em que você escolheu não dizer?


**Nenhum dos personagens de Harry Potter pertence a mim; são todos propriedades da imaginação criativa de Rowling.**

Essa história contém Spoilers do último livro; caso alguém ainda tenha cometido a loucura de não lê-lo, por favor esteja avisado (:

**

* * *

**

**La Petite Mort**

Seu corpo estatelou no chão como uma pedra. A rudeza da grama nas mãos, do tronco pressionando as costas. Morrer devia doer bem menos do que toda aquela humilhação. Ou matar, pensou cerrando os dentes. Ou gritar. Queria muito gritar. Queria gritar a Potter as coisas horríveis que pensava dele toda noite, que sua arrogância e presunção ainda o fariam perder o pescoço (_de um jeito horrível, um jato verde de luz roubando uma vida curta de quem se imaginou sempre imortal_). Queria dizer a Sirius que sua popularidade o tornava um absurdo, pois ele sim, enxergava o negro que havia no futuro dele (_doze anos, doze anos em Azkaban, será que seria vingança suficiente?_)

E a ela. Lílian. Suas meias brancas, seus sapatos negros, seus cabelos ruivos, seus passionais olhos verdes; ela sempre o defendera. Por quê? Por pena? Não. Snape levantou-se desajeitado. Pena não, não vinda dela. Depois de tudo que haviam passado juntos, as migalhas que recebera e o coração que pusera oculto aos pés dela, tudo que podia lhe dar era pena?

Queria mais e se não tivesse, não queria nada.

Abriu os lábios. As palavras estatelaram no músculo da garganta, poderosas e imperdoáveis. (_sangue-ruim, sangue-ruim, sangue-ruim_). Lílian o olhou, as lágrimas de pena retidas nas pálpebras. Mais pena. (_sangue-ruim, sangue-ruim, sangue-ruim_).

Sentiu-as escapulir da boca. Tentou buscá-las com as mãos, precipitou-se para frente, tornou a cair, metendo o nariz adunco na grama. (_ela nunca irá me perdoar. Nunca_)

Zangado fechou os punhos. Era muito jovem, podia esquecer aquela tarde, aquela dor, aquela garota (_numa sala vaza, as lágrimas escorrendo sobre pedaços de uma caligrafia morta e amada, lembrando só disso, esperando só isso, contando os dias para desaparecer_).

Ergueu devagar os olhos para a amizade jogada fora. Lílian não havia ido embora. Mas... como? Conhecia-a tão bem, o sangue quente em suas veias, o orgulho de suas origens, ela jamais perdoaria que ele chamasse-a _disso_. Mas não havia raiva em seu rosto, pelo menos não dele. Com a postura inflexível de uma guerreira ela continuava a digladiar com Potter, por fim vencendo-o, mandando-o embora junto com seus amigos e muitos dos que, com seus genes de adolescentes maldosos, vieram presenciar o vexame.

Sobraram enfim os dois à margem do riacho.

Talvez fosse uma questão de dizer com mais força. De novo, agora seria letal. A boca cuspiu as palavras, mas Snape não ouviu sons que não fossem o das solas caminhando tímidas em sua direção.

Ela ajoelhou-se a sua altura, as mãos sardentas carregando terra vermelha ao tocarem seu rosto (_sangue-ruim, sangue-ruim, sangue-ruim, como eu o queria todo em mim, pulsando só por mim_). Lílian abriu-lhe um sorriso de dentes sujos de doce e tentou ajudá-lo a levantar, mas Snape murmurou que não precisava, erguendo-se e empurrando-a com delicadeza. Como era de seu feitio quando acuada, a ruiva desatou a falar, sua voz tornando a dar movimento a tudo que antes se encontrava congelado: as folhas de outono tornaram a despencar sobre suas cabeças, o riacho a correr cristalino pelas pedras, duas criança brincando de fazer os peixes voar. "Sabe, Sev, você nunca acredita quando eu digo, mas você faz as melhores poções que existem! Tinha que ver a cara que o Slugohrn fez quando viu minha poção de morto-vivo! Vai ser um ótimo professor um dia!", ela riu, nervosa aos fixos olhos de ambrósia que não desviavam dos dela. "Nunca gostei muito de poções, mas depois de que você começou a me ensinar, puxa, eu acho que... ficou tudo mais fácil, com certeza! Você bem que podia me contar os seus segredos, todinhos!".

Ainda havia tempo. A voz encontrou-o a meio da garganta (_sangue-ruim, sangue, sangue-ruim_). "Lily", ela sorriu ainda mais e então, aconteceu. Todo o seu destino traçado, seu caminho solitário e obscuro, simplesmente desapareceu. Curvou os lábios de leve. "Se são segredos, é óbvio que eu não vou contá-los".

Como se também percebesse a grandeza do instante, a escolha que Severo fizera e a repercussão em seu futuro, Lily passou-lhe os braços pelo magro pescoço e o abraçou, resgatando-o de um buraco sem fim.

(_o homem que mais parecia um morcego sumiu na noite que nunca existiria_).

(...)

Mergulhara sem perceber num universo que não o deixou sair sem seqüelas. Ao fugir pelos corredores de Sonserina, sangrava pelo nariz e nos cortes as mãos de quem ousara por-se contra ações que eram cruéis, de todos os jeitos e antes não pareciam porque eram cruéis com ele. Severo aos cambaleios dirigiu-se aos aposentos de Grifinória. Uns cochicharam, outros o chamaram de ranhoso mas há muito que o apelido não o incomodava. Subiu as escadarias que levavam os quartos femininos. Sua visão ensangüentada e suja assustou Maria Macdonald, mas conseguiu pedir com educação que ela fizesse-lhe um favor (_passara a noite a sua porta. Dormiria ali, se fosse necessário. Precisava pedir desculpas; precisava explicar que, apesar de ter escolhido um caminho diferente, não havia nada que não faria para ter a amizade dela de volta. Mas as portas estavam fechadas. Lílian não as abriria nunca mais_).

A maçaneta girou e seu coração foi junto, disparando ao som enferrujado. Lílian tinha os olhos sonolentos, mas os arregalou, plenamente acordada, ao ver seu estado. "Sev!", ela baixou-se e o robe rosa roçou levemente contra as vestes rasgadas. "O que diabo aconteceu com você?".

_(eu escolhi. Escolhi meu lado, Lily. Escolhi você)_

"Parece até que voltou de uma guerra!", embora seus olhos fossem preocupados, o rosto sardento foi se enchendo de uma expressão zangada que Snape não esperava. Moveu-se um tanto para trás, ela um tanto para frente, indagando. "Que é que você e seus amigos Comensais da Morte andaram aprontando?".

Foi a vez dele arregalar os olhos, no susto batendo com força o cotovelo ferido no corrimão e soltando um urro de dor. "Lily, não tem nada...".

"Claro que tem! Quando você disse que não ia poder passar o natal na casa dos meus pais eu supus que era porque estaria estudando, afinal é o que você mais faz, você estuda, mas não! Me falaram que tinha sumido, que Lúcio Malfoy e Mulciber também e que era bem provável que você tivesse sido... _chamado_!", ela puxou-lhe o braço, metendo os dedos por dentro de sua manga para procurar a marca no pulso, mas encontrando apenas a pele branca de sempre, sem marca que não fosse a dos ferimentos. "Está bem, você não é um deles! _Por enquanto_! Mas e depois? O que é que você fez essa noite que o deixou assim?", ela o largou, como se estivesse com nojo de tocá-lo. "Se você está tão ferido, imagine a pobre pessoa que vocês perseguiram!".

"Eu não persegui ninguém, Lily! Eu juro!", apertou com força o estômago. Um dos feitiços ainda não sumira completamente e embrulhava o pouco pão que almoçara. "Você tem toda a razão de desconfiar, mas por favor, me escute!".

Lílian pareceu titubear; olhou para dentro do Salão Descomunal de Grifinória, para as escadas de mármore vazias e os fantasmas que curiosos com a falação, sentavam-se aos beirais das janelas. Assentiu, mas desviou o rosto para fingir que não se importava com o que ouvia.

"Eu falei que não. Eles me convidaram, fizeram muitas ameaças, queriam me obrigar a torturar uma das... não importa quem era, porque me recusei. Eu disse que não. As coisas que eu fazia no passado, que estudei... falei que era pura curiosidade. Que não queria entrar nessa guerra, de nenhum jeito, de nenhum dos lados. Meu desejo, eu falei para Lúcio... era terminar meus estudos em paz de Hogwarts" (q_ueria ter falado mais. Falar que amava você; que foi porque pediu que eu mudei, que foi para ter você que eu escolhi outro caminho... um mundo mais difícil, mas que seria impossível se eu...)._

"Você é a responsável", o rosto dela iluminou-se e suas sardas avermelharam ainda mais. Ele próprio sentiu o rosto queimar do amor que nunca fora bom em esconder. "Você faz com que eu queira ser... uma pessoa melhor. E vou ser. Comecei hoje à noite".

As luzes natalinas deixaram devagar de brilhar, esvanecendo-se no envelhecido teto. Logo amanheceria. Lílian vincou a testa e pediu num sussurro que ele esperasse-a ali e assim ficou, com a testa recostada entregue na porta fechada (_sempre fechada, sempre_)

Lílian retornou com um embrulho. Estendeu-o e soltou um muxoxo que Snape entendeu significar feliz natal. "Não trouxe nada", falou envergonhado, sem saber o que fazer das mãos que não mais ardiam das feridas e sim do suor de nervosismo. Pegou-o por fim, abrindo-o desajeitado, fazendo barulho e acordando uns quadros reclamões.

A única foto que um dia haviam tirado – por muito insistência dela e com total desconforto dele – ambos parados em frente a casa de Lílian, ela passando o braço por entre o dele, sorrindo um sorriso em que faltavam dois dentes. Posta numa moldura bonita, na cor verde que ele tanto gostava – ela acreditando tolamente que era por causa de Sonserina, mas na verdade era por ser a cor dos olhos dela. "Feliz natal, Lily".

Ela pegou-lhe pela mão. Foram juntos para enfermaria, onde passaram o dia inteiro tomando chocolate quente.

O melhor natal da sua vida.

(...)

_(essa é minha recompensa; por não ter dito nada em dez anos de amizade, por ter deixado-a escapar. Sangue ruim é o meu, sem coragem para lutar) _

Apertava os nós dos dedos, como se de algum modo mágico e mirabolante, pudesse-a evitar de escapar. Mas já se fora. Sorria timidamente do outro lado da mesa e embora quisesse-a perto, também queria muito longe, sentada em outro lugar do salão, enroscada nos braços do destino que escolhera sem o consultar. "Sempre fazíamos brincadeiras. Potter sempre foi nossa piada, Lily, como de um dia para o outro ele se tornou o seu namorado?".

"Do jeito que fala, parece que eu estava me escondendo nos cantos com ele!".

(_ele era o escondido; acompanhava-os o tempo todo, querendo descobrir o segredo que Potter possuía que a enfeitiçava e como, pateticamente como, ele podia roubar isso dele e fazer Lílian olhá-lo_). "E não estavam?".

"Não, claro que não! Nós só estávamos nos conhecendo melhor, não era para todo mundo ficar sabendo! Você sabe como as pessoas gostam de fofocar!".

"Não sou todo mundo. Sou seu melhor amigo. Você tinha que ter me contado. Eu quero..." _matá-lo, não sei como, talvez se eu tivesse me tornando um comensal da morte, talvez se eu tivesse chamado-a de sangue ruim. Grande recompensa, grande mudança de destino. _"Quero que confie em mim'.

"Eu confio, confio muito. Mas eu conheço da inimizade de vocês e não queria que se zangasse comigo – não quero ter que escolher entre vocês dois", ela levantou-se para contornar a mesa e sentou do seu lado. "Porque não existe escolha. É você, sempre vai ser você".

Snape não se enganava com o doce veneno destilado. A imutabilidade de sua condição punha-o como melhor amigo, como uma figura tão incompleta que nunca podia ser vista como homem, como algo novo e excitante; como um irmão. "Você não tem que escolher. Se você está feliz".

"Você também tem que estar feliz, do contrário não ficarei".

(_chorando em frente a uma lapide absurdamente pequena para tão grandiosa alma. Não haveria nunca mais nenhum sorriso, nem prospecto de alegria. Somente a escuridão da porta que Lílian se recusara a abrir_).

Mentiu. "Eu estou".

Lílian desvendou-lhe a farsa numa piscada dos astutos olhos, mas não insistiu. Começou a falar de poções, de suas boas notas e Snape escutou-a, não conseguindo olhar o que havia sido perdido no silêncio.

(...)

"Ordem da Fênix?".

"Ora, ora, Severo, deixe disso. Como se você não soubesse da existência da Ordem! Lílian deve ter te contado assim que recebeu o convite!", o jovem rapaz corou até os últimos fios dos cabelos não mais oleosos, empertigando-se. "Sabe também e muito bem o porquê dela ter sido criada e a necessidade de seu sucesso, em tempos negros como o que estamos vivendo".

Dumbledore levantou-se de sua cadeira. Nos últimos meses havia envelhecido muito, mas o bom humor nunca deixava suas fundas rugas e ele sorria, apesar do assunto muito sério que estava sendo discutido. "Você é um bruxo talentoso, de certo que não preciso dizer isso. Tem muitas qualidades, na verdade, mais do que seriam necessárias para entrar na Ordem. Precisamos de homens como você".

Homens como ele; Dumbledore não o conhecia ou fingia que não para divertir-se às suas custas. O que havia deixado para trás ao negar o convite dos Comensais da Morte alojara-se dentro dele, nunca o deixara. Ainda havia uma parte muito negra no seu coração que aprendera a domar. "Não estou interessado".

"Não está? E no que é que você está interessado, meu caro rapaz? Esse é seu último ano em Hogwarts. Qual o caminho que pretende seguir?".

(_Voldemort oferecera-lhe a maior das casas, um número incomum de elfos domésticos e prometera-lhe que dos comensais, ele seria o mais rico. O asco que sentiu o fez vomitar por dias no banheiro de sua nova morada – mas ele não a deixou. Para onde mais poderia ir, afinal?_)

Não havia muitos e Snape não quis pensar neles, pelo menos não até o último dia de aula. Não queria voltar para a casa dos pais, pois fora dela justamente que tentara toda a infância fugir e a situação, encarava com uma perspectiva realista, não podiam estar assim tão diferente. Não queria carreira no Ministério, embora um dos professores houvesse sugerido seu nome para um cargo importante para um rapaz de dezoio anos.

Seu maior desejo, e verbalizá-lo torná-lo-ia ainda mais infantil, era não deixar Hogwarts. Seu único lar, casa de suas poções e artes obscuras, morada da amizade mais importante e única razao dele não ser um vulto negro pelos céus de guerra.

Pensar em Lílian crispou seu rosto de um jeito que fez sumir o sorriso de Dumbledore. "Talvez você devesse se tornar um Auror, Severo. Tem conhecimento para tanto".

Era como se ele pegasse a varinha e cutucasse sua ferida, sem misericórdia. Snape controlou-se muito para não mandar o diretor se estuporar. "Só porque Lílian está cavando a cova dela, não significa que eu deva me juntar".

"Cavando a corra, meu rapaz, que exagero. Lílian é umas das bruxas mais talentosas que conheci e se ela não se tornasse uma auror, não sei mais que caminho podia seguir; muito de suas habilidades, aliás, surgiram graças a você".

A simples ideia de que as lições aprendidas, as provas corrigidas juntas, os feitiços mil treinados com suas mãos sobre as dela tivessem posto-a no caminho mais perigoso que existia o fez ter asco de si próprio.

Dumbledore tornou a sorrir e a se aproximar do aluno, pondo a mão sobre o magro ombro. "Eu não ignoro, contudo, que é uma profissão extremamente perigosa e que e que sua preocupação é genuína. Imagino que tenha até tentado dissuadi-la, mas o sangue de Evans é teimoso. Outra qualidade muito útil, se você quer combater a Arte das Trevas".

Dissuadi-la era um termo delicado. Severo aparecera à meia-noite em sua casa, ajoelhara-se ante a ruiva que lia tranquilamente um livro e implorara por tudo que era mais sagrado e pela importância de sua amizade que não se tornasse uma auror, que deixasse a guerra com quem não tinha nada a perder e fosse viver a vida em paz – mesmo que fosse com o Potter, mesmo que fosse no mundos dos trouxas. Lílian ficara tão ofendida com sua falta de fé que a que três dias não lhe dirigia a palavra.

E sua humilhação fora ainda maior, pois, incapaz de convencê-la, apelara para Potter. Nunca falara com ele para nada além de brigar, xingar ou duelar e foi quase como se por um momento, pudessem se entender, porque ele também não concordava de modo algum com os planos arriscados da namorada. Lílian também se zangara com Tiago e estava os mesmos três dias sem falar com ele. Em outras circunstâncias isso faria Snape muito contente, mas não agora.

Não quando podia perder Lílian para algo mais forte, algo que não havia reversão (_o corpo dela frio, os olhos sob pálpebras macias, tão quieta como se estivesse dormindo, mas pálida como para lembrar o que perdera para sempre_).

"O treinamento de Auror é uma coisa muito complexa. Não é o bastante ter boas notas na escola; envolve uma série de magias avançadas. Magias que você, pelo o que Lílian falou, entende muito bem".

"Professor, com todo respeito, não quero...".

"Sei que você não quer, Severo", interrompeu-o o idoso com gentileza. "Mas talvez possa ajudar Lílian, já que ela quer tanto".

Snape ficou grato que Dumbledore tirasse a mão de seu ombro, pois senão teria sido ele a cometer a indelicadeza. Incapaz de suportar sentado a tensão que pairava no aposento do diretor, também se levantou, indo para o outro canto, acordando a fênix com sua exclamação. "Não existe nada nesse mundo que eu queria mais do que dissuadir Lílian dessa ideia insana e o senhor propõe que eu a ajude? Ajudar no quê? A se matar?".

"Talvez a morte dela só possa ser evitada com a sua ajuda".

O diretor tornou a se aproximar, explicando calmamente, como se falassem das nuvens de chuva que se aproximavam e não do peso que do nada jogara nos ombros de Snape. "Lílian, como eu disse, dará uma excelente auror. Mas há algo nela, um defeito, por assim dizer, que pode ser fatal. Um algo que em você há de sobra".

"O quê?", ele perguntou, descrente. Não havia uma qualidade que faltasse em Lílian, muito menos uma que ele pudesse ter.

"Seriedade. Seriedade, Severo, para compreender que quando se enfrenta as trevas, paixão e determinação não são o suficiente. É preciso um freio, uma força que ponha os pés no chão e diminua a sensação de invencibilidade. Quando Lílian contou-me de seus planos futuros, eu logo a aconselhei a avaliar os prós e contras de sua decisão. Mas ela não é capaz disso. Sua inteligência passional não a permite ver que, por mais talentoso que um bruxo seja, é a habilidade de domar esse talento que o torna apto a enfrentar o mal. Eu temo pela vida dela, sei que você teme também. E se foi através e por ela que você se tornou o que é hoje, talvez não seja absurdo dizer que você também tem o poder de transformá-la".

Continuou calado, os olhos pousados em Dumbledore sem piscar, a mente divagando nas escolhas terríveis que o direito o obrigava a fazer, falando coisas que ele, como melhor amigo e pessoa que mais amava-a no mundo, antes devia ter percebido.

"Quem sabe, talvez a ensinando, você tome gosto pela profissão? Quem sabe, Severo, você não acaba se tornando um dos meus professores? Hogwarts é sua casa, não tenha dúvidas disso. Nada me deixaria mais contente do que tê-lo conosco. Seja ensinando Lílian, seja ensinando alunos".

Dumbledore era o maior bruxo de todos os tempos não por causa de seu poder mágico, Snape compreendeu finalmente. Era a intricada e gentil teia que ele tecia sobre a cabeça de quem queria convencer, com frases aparentemente inocentes mas que puxavam outras, declaradamente perigosas. Irritado com o diretor e muito mais irritado com ele próprio por cogitar pensar em ajudar Lílian a apertar o nó da própria forca, Snape falou num muxoxo que ia refletir e foi embora em passos zangados.

(...)

A luz das velas bruxuleava sombras reflexo do espelho.

O homem que o encarava de volta, Snape não o conhecia, embora convivesse com ele há vinte anos. Havia algo em seus olhos, um quê, procurava palavras para descrever mas era como tentar falar do que ele poderia ter sido em outra reencarnação (_rastejando, um animal negro não digno de nome, cruel sem entender o porquê mas não conseguindo parar... não havia razão para parar_). Em todo ele, um absurdo ar de incredulidade, como se esperasse que aquela pele corada não fosse a sua, aqueles cabelos negros que deviam estar cheio dos óleos dos de seu pai, ou talvez a boca, que devia ser uma linha fina e desagradável, mas era uma boca normal, que ás vezes até sorria.

Em todo ele; um homem que nascera errado mas de algum, tornara-se certo.

Snape estava vivo; era isso que mudara, que fazia toda a diferença.

(...)

(_entrou sorrateiramente na pequena capela – a maioria dos convidados ainda não havia chegado, seria o casamento do século, diziam os jornais bruxos – e foi para dentro escondido, nuns passos tão doloridos que quase retrocediam, indo para frente com uma tensa coragem. Parou ante a porta entreaberta. Viu através das velas um véu branco que deslizava para lá e para cá, rindo e falando de tolices, bastava ouvir sua voz. Ficou naquele cantinho até o fim. O seu fim: o dia do casamento de Lílian_)

Snape lembrava-se muito bem da determinação de sua negação e as palavras que havia feito Lílian mandá-lo embora de sua casa e sua alegria. Quero sua felicidade, sussurrara com a voz rouca, mas não posso mentir. Não quero a de Potter. Não podia me importar menos – sinto muito, mas não vou.

Ela o perdoou como era de sua natureza gentil fazer mas pediu uma última vez que ele por favor fosse ao casamento, pois para ela não haveria nada mais importante. Dessa vez seu não foi menos dolorido, mas marejou os olhos dela. Quis secá-los, mas fazê-lo era dizer que ia. E não. Não ia. Era o fim previsível de um relacionamento de muitos anos e muita afeição, mas Snape esperara por um milagre, por um desastre que fosse, até nos mais sujos pensamentos pelo estourar definitivo da guerra que findasse o relacionamento de Lílian e de Tiago e arrancasse aquele insuportável anel dourado de seu dedo.

O anel ainda estava lá. O casamento, no anoitecer no dia seguinte.

Aonde, então, colocara sua resolução, na manhã fatídica? Foi como se nunca houvesse cogitado não ir. Levantou-se mais cedo do que de costume, tomou um café que caiu como pedra dentro e buscou em montantes de roupa nunca usadas uma paletó que não parecesse tão ridículo e o colocou, sem nem ao menor parar para pensar na estupidez de seu reflexo – o homem que se veste para prestigiar a alegria do homem que tudo lhe roubou. (_roubou, você diz, ora vamos. Quando você teve a coragem de Potter para lutar, para dizer, ainda que fosse uma vez, a verdade para Lílian. Ele disse. Ele ganhou – foi justo e você, aceite que perdeu_)

Quando deu por si, estava sentado na última fileira de uma pequena capela em Godric's Hollow. Os tempos difíceis haviam obrigado o casal a realizar uma cerimônia íntima, inversamente proporcional a fortuna dos noivos. Ainda que fora dos vitrais o mundo estivesse desabando, havia dentro das paredes de pedra paz e consolo. Não para Snape; a guerra estava ali dentro, mas há muito já havia sido decidido quem era o vencedor.

Uns poucos rostos conhecidos cumprimentaram-no com surpresa. Os olhos de Sirius aumentaram a sua visão como quem vê um fantasma, ele pareceu até que ia ter a ousadia de fazer um comentário maldoso como era de seu feitio, mas alisou os bolsos da cara vestimenta e foi para o lugar de padrinho, evitando olhá-lo novamente. Lupin, pelo contrário e como sempre, estendeu-lhe a mão com educação e de rosto tranqüilo (_lobisomens, piores que sangues-ruins, você sabe, Severo, quando dominar o mundo bruxo, serão os terceiros em minha lista e o sangue deles, você vai ver, será podre como enxofre_).

"Muito frio, hã", comentou ele, sentando-se ao seu lado. Assentiu, não se incomodando. Do que aprendera a suportar dos Marotos, Lupin era de longe o mais sensato e se não o conhecesse bem, nunca suspeitaria de sua condição. Que também não lhe importava nem um pouco. "É um dia muito feliz", continuou o lobisomem, sem sorrir.

Dessa vez não respondeu. Como era muito hábil em manter segredos, Snape suspeitava que Lupin também possuía a mesma habilidade em descobri-los.

Conseguiu falar um pouco depois, vendo o noivo subir no altar, nervoso e sem a arrogante confiança que o tornara sempre o odioso Potter. "Ela... está feliz, é o que importa".

Lupin olhou-o de soslaio. A música começou a tocar e a porta atrás dos convidados se abriu. "Não há nada que a deixará mais feliz do que ver você".

O brilhante sorriso que ela deu, quando o enxergou encurvado entre os pouquíssimos convidados, fez Potter quase tropeçar e Snape entender o porquê de estar ali.

_(...)_

_Você entende, não entende? A gravidade do que você fez, tudo o que você mudou com um omitir de palavras? Agora está aí, Severo. A maior mudança. A que você nunca sonhou em acontecer._

_(...)_

Os poucos alunos que se aventuraram a ir para Hogsmade naquela tarde de inverno fitaram curiosos a figura do professor Snape tomando o caminho para a Casa dos Gritos. Uma das alunas falou que era costume dele ir lá toda sexta-feira. Combina com ele, sugeriu um outro, arrancando risadas, um cara assustador, uma casa muito assustadora. Talvez ele more lá. As cervejas na mesa caíram uma a uma no chão, molhando os pés dos adolescentes enxeridos.

Snape curvou os lábios ao ouvir seus gritinhos de decepção.

Despiu-se da negra capa e do cachecol que usava por insistência dela pois não sentia frio. Deixou-os no ponta do corrimão e subiu nuns passos meio apertados, até cômicos, que faziam a escada velha ranger.

A maçaneta desfez-se a sua mão apressada e Snape sorriu para a ruiva sentada a beira da cama, os pés descalços e balouçantes, a varinha dançando no ar, próxima ao rosto radiante de saudade. "Você demorou, professor Snape! Cansou de nossas aulas, foi?".

Desabotoou os botões da manga dos punhos; os verdes olhos ávidos seguiam seus movimentos e a varinha parou de se mexer. "Espero que tenha praticado", falou seriamente.

"E como! Todos os dias eu treino! Se olhar as paredes do meu quarto, estão cheias de rachaduras!", ela riu, a mão graciosamente envolvendo a varinha. Levantou-se num salto quando Snape pegou a dele. "E você? E os seus alunos, está fazendo todos chorar?".

"Hm. Menos do que eu gostaria, mais do que você aprovaria", Lílian fingiu zanga e ele deu de ombros. "Convenhamos, eu sou um professor fadado ao desagrado. Tanto pela matéria que ensino como pelo modo de ensiná-la. Não me importo, de verdade. Gosto do que faço", gostava muito, mas gostava mais ainda que toda sua a vida girasse em torno do seu único lar que era Hogwarts e da conviccção que não precisava partir.

Ela deu um sorriso faceiro. "Eu também gosto do que faço... ei, não revire os olhos, você concordou em me ajudar no treinamento de auror por livre e espontânea vontade! Está bem, o professor Dumbledore pode ter...".

Dumbledore nunca mais tocara no assunto que há três anos haviam discutido em seu gabinete; sua resolução nada tivera a ver com o diretor, embora houvesse sido sugerida por ele. Era um modo simples e cruel de vê-la a todo tempo, de roubá-la um tanto do casamento, de retorná-los a um tempo de infância em que amá-la não era mais proibido e não faria mal (_os segredos, construiu a relação em cima deles, em cima do que não existe para ela e é tudo para você. É suficiente. O que você pode querer mais_?).

"Então...", ele posicionou-se em frente a Lílian, preparando a varinha. "Vamos ver o quanto você tem treinado".

Lílian, de fato, melhorara muito nos últimos meses, embora fosse incapaz de realizar um feitiço que pudesse machucar Snape – e era isso que ele constantemente induzia-a a fazer. Naquela tarde de neve e frio não foi diferente. O Sectusempra atingiu os toldos da cortina, quando ela muito bem podia tê-lo atacado diretamente. "Eu sei, eu sei!", ela falou quando ele abriu os lábios para ralhar, fitando com desaprovação a destruição no aposento já muito destruído. "Mas esse é um ataque horrível! Não posso machucar você!".

E nem ele a ela, mas não era ele que estava sendo treinado para um trabalho suicida. Suspirou, com um toque da varinha reconstruindo a cortina e fazendo a luz no aposento diminuir. "Pense em mim como um Comensal da Morte", ela soltou um bufo e Snape aumentou a gravidade na voz. "Pense no que eu poderei fazer livre e a serviço do Lorde das Trevas. Lembre das maldades cometidas, das pessoas desaparecidas, das famílias destroçadas" (_eu não fiz nada daquilo que eu devia, como devia, porque não encontrava meios. Eram olhos cheios de medo daquele morcego apavorante, mas não era sua varinha que roubava a vida deles. Ele servia a um propósito por não ter mais para onde ir e perguntava-se quando, quando uma daquelas vítimas seria suficientemente brava e enviaria uma onda verde e misericórdia direto no seu peito_)

"Não dá, poxa! Você é meu melhor...".

"Mas eu quase me tornei um", Lílian baixou a varinha, surpresa com suas palavras, como se de súbito houvesse se lembrado de um passado em que sim, ele fizera uma escolha, e que sim, podia ter sido outra, e podia ter sido para matá-lo que ela estava sendo instruída. "Então entendo do vazio que há dentro deles – o que os impede de sentir remorso ou arrependimento. Entendo que eles tenham um único objetivo: matar o que está no caminho deles. E você está".

A ruiva bufou novamente e bateu os pés nos chão contudo não replicou; Snape estava certo. Se ela conseguia simular um ataque, como de possível podia executar um de verdade, um que fosse efetivo contra alguém que a mataria sem piedade?

"Eu vou tentar uma, uma vez só", a satisfação desmanchou a face séria do amigo, que tornou a se preparar para duelar. "Mas nada de Sectusempra. Sei que foi você que inventou e sei também que você sabe como curar os ferimentos, mas isso não faz com que eles não tenham acontecido. E eu não vou ferir você".

Era o máximo que podia conseguir dela e de seus feitiços, portanto não recusou.

Com um vigor surpreendente e sem rir uma vez, como era costume dela fazer nas batalhas, Lílian lutou até desarmá-lo e mandá-lo aos ares contra a cama.

A poeira levantada tapou a pouca luz que entrava pela fresta das janelas e engoliu-os numa noite começada, num cheiro de bolor e de passado. Lílian correu ao encontro de Snape, sorrindo por não tê-lo machucado mas também por tê-lo vencido. Ele espanava o pó dos cabelos e recebeu-a com um sorriso. Muito bom, falou, orgulhoso e dolorido. Sentou-se ao lado dela, tirando dos bolsos dois pacotes de Sapos de Chocolate.

Ficaram em silêncio, fitando os vórtices de sujeira contra o papel de parede de flores murchas, comendo o que gostavam quando crianças, no lugar que era seu esconderijo desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Lílian, como sempre, foi a primeira a falar. "Semana que vem é meu exame".

O papel nas mãos de Snape amassou ligeiramente. "Gostaria que você fosse".

Lílian pedia novamente que ele fosse ao casamento; dessa vez, Snape fez que não e previu que no dia marcado, seria forte e não levantaria da cama, não tomaria um café azedo, não dobrar-se-ia ao pálpebras pidonas. Sua vida podia ter acabado no dia em que ela se casara e ele ter assistido de camarote, mas não suportaria assistir a dela. "Já fiz minha parte, Lily".

"Não discordo; não estaria confiante como estou se você não houvesse me ajudado. Mas ainda assim... fará toda diferença. Não haverá mais ninguém. Só convidei você".

Concentrado no penteado da bruxa famosa que tirara na figurinha, Snape demorou a entender. Então se virou para ela, a poeira do terno fazendo seu nariz coçar. "Potter estará lá, suponho".

"Supõe errado", respondeu ela com irritação; não era para com ele. Já a sentira muito dentro da pele para se enganar ao reconhecê-la. Lílian mantinha os olhos fixos nos tacos de madeira do chão. "Tiago nunca iria. Ele sempre foi contra".

"Lílian, você disse que já tinham acertado isso. Que Potter apoiou-a nos seus treinamentos, que a levou até o Ministério para se cadastrar e que até ajudou...", pigarreou, o som reverberando pelo quarto sem mobília. "Até ajudou você a treinar. Nada mais natural que estivesse ao seu lado no dia do exame".

"Nada mais natural, hã", ela lançou a cabeça para trás, fitando o teto. Snape pensou ter visto uma lágrima cair e desesperado – Lílian nunca chorara na frente dele, uma vez apenas, mas por um espinho fincado fundo no dedo, por uma dor física e morredoura – tentou pensar em palavras suficientes, que a fariam rir e esquecer-se daquele assunto incomôdo. Lílian foi mais rápida. Deu um suspiro, a lágrima se existiu não desceu e por fim sorriu.

Um sorriso de boca fechada, bem morno. Não gostou dele; não gostou que fosse Potter a provocá-lo. Não fora seu juramento fazê-la eternamente feliz?

Destruiu devagar e com um sopro as barreiras construídas nesses meses estranhos: haviam num silencioso acordado evitado falar do matrimônio, Lílian por não saber expressá-lo sem dosar a felicidade que com certeza o incomodaria e Snape por seus motivos óbvios, imaginar já era dolorido o suficiente, ele não precisava de nada saber. Pela primeira vez ele sentiu que devia. Pigarreou novamente, afrouxando o colarinho do uniforme que o queimava. "Como estão... as coisas entre vocês?".

A boca afunilou-se num perplexo 'o'. Snape tentou ter tato mas foi inevitavelmente mais gago e tímido. "Vocês... estão... se adaptando bem... à vida de casados?".

"O que é que você...", ela tornou a posição normal, de modo que a respiração de chocolate jorrou contra a dele. "O que é que você está querendo perguntar, Sev?".

"Ora, eu não estou... bem, você... nós somos amigos, não somos? Foi só uma pergunta, você não precisa responder, podemos continuar a treinar, vamos, isso mesmo, temos a tarde inteira", ele pôs os pés no piso para se levantar mas Lílian agiu depressa. Agarrou-o pela manga e o obrigou a sentar, levantando mais uma cortina de pó sobre eles. "Estou preocupado, só isso!", defendeu, como se houvesse sido acusado de um terrível crime.

Ela ainda tinha aquela expressão estupefata, mas o largou finalmente. Ele pôde colocar os braços em volta do peito, protegendo o que é quer quisesse sair dele. O silêncio parou entranho e constrangedor sobre duas pessoas que de tudo falavam. Snape estava pronto para se desculpar. Fora uma bobagem, treinou na mente. Vocês dois são adultos, crescidos e casados. Não faço parte disso de jeito nenhum, sou de outra de vida sua, da vida que temos aqui e que não vamos desperdiçar falando do que não pode ser resol...

"Eu tenho vinte e um anos".

No rosto rugas de tristeza de trinta, quarenta, ou cinqüenta mais. Lílian amadureceu num segundo e ele um impúbere garoto escutando-a sem interromper, não por respeito, mas por não saber o que dizer.

"Tenho vinte e um anos e me surpreendo de ter chegado até aqui. Com os anos de guerra, com o extermínio de bruxos nascidos trouxas... é um milagre eu ter escapado. Eu ter possuído a chance de ser feliz e fazer minhas escolhas independentes do destino que sempre me esperou: Você me disse, Sev, os comensais querem uma coisa, e uma coisa só, mas acho que isso é todo ser humano. Eu também sempre quis uma coisa e uma coisa só: Sempre quis liberdade"

(_verdade, todos querem uma coisa só, uma coisa pela a que vale a pena derramar sangue e renunciar a tudo: eu sempre quis você. Não me arrependo do que deixei para trás; sei que está viva por causa disso. Quase posso vê-la morrer, se naquela tarde, eu houvesse chamado-a de..._)

"E sempre fui. Até um ano atrás".

O feixe de luz tornou a aquecer o quarto e iluminou o reflexo da aliança no dedo pálido de Lílian. Snape sempre evitou olhá-la, mas achou-a curiosamente grande, nas mãos da mulher-adolescente ante ele.

"Lembra, meus pais falaram, naquele dia que você foi almoçar em casa: Tiago é ótimo, um grande garoto, mas é o que é, é um garoto, Lily também. Casar tão jovem, com um mundo pela frente, especialmente um mundo tão especial como o de vocês. Nós damos nossa benção, mas... e esse _mas _continua aí. É verdade, eu casei-me muito jovem. Todos os meus amigos, você mesmo, estão solteiros e tem outros sonhos. Eu... estou casada", ela deu um risinho estranho, que pareceu a Snape um tanto envergonhado. "Vou me tornar uma auror, casada".

Snape lutava com seus neurônios para compreender a estranha conversa e o seu tom íntimo, como se partilhassem de um segredo alheio. Mas era deles, era dela. Era o que Lílian estava dizendo e que não fazia o menor sentido. Os papéis se inverteram. Encolhendo os ombros Lílian virou a menina que precisa ser consolada e Snape o homem que não tem ideia de como se consola.

"Tiago e eu... somos muito parecidos. Espíritos gêmeos, ele gosta de dizer. Lutamos pelo mesmo ideal. Abrigamos refugiados da guerra, saímos as ruas com cartazes de protesto e não há um dia que não lancemos dezenas de feitiços de proteção em volta de casa, para não acordarmos com ela em chamas. Mas às vezes...", Lílian hesitou. O rubor tingiu-lhe as faces, acentuando todos os tons de vermelho de sua compleição. "Ás vezes eu me sinto presa. Como se o que nos mantém juntos, na realidade... fossem correntes".

Snape arregalou os olhos e ela um átimo de segundo depois também, com horror pelo o que estava confessando. "Não estou... não estou dizendo que não sou feliz, eu sou... Ah, Sev, não me olhe assim!".

"Não estou olhando de nenhum modo..." (_surpresa, excitação, um rastro, uma chama de esperança. Como você é sujo, de escarafunchar na confusão dela a procura de própria felicidade_)

"Está sim! É o mesmo olhar do meu pai, da minha mãe, da família de Tiago, o meu olhar no espelho na tarde em que eu disse sim!".

A primeira caiu pesada em cima de seu joelho e ele a secou. Viriam outras lágrimas, e estas todas ele assistiu descer. Do vácuo que atravessavam ao despencar do queixo atrevido, das poucas que morriam nos lábios e daquelas que cortaram a curva sardenta da maçã do rosto. Das que transformavam o verde chuva em verde mar e inchavam as únicas pálpebras capaz de sorrir, não como uma figura de linguagem esdrúxula, mas como uma verdadeira manifestação de felicidade através de olhos que nunca foram tão diferentes.

Snape levantou, dessa vez não segurado pela mão trêmula largada no lençol. Ajoelhou-se como pôde entre os joelhos dela e a luz, ele agradeceu, sumiu com a amargura nela, tornandomais fácil de falar.

"Que vergonha", ela balbuciou depois de uma fungada.

Meneou a cabeça (_vou matá-lo. Não bastaria ser um comensal da morte, teria de encarnar no próprio Lorde das Trevas e aí sim, caçar Potter e fazê-lo engolir cada lágrima, cada soluço, até que ele morresse afogado na dor que estou assistindo. Qual criminoso é maior do que aquele que aprisiona o mais livre dos seres numa gaiola de ego e satisfação pessoa? Lily é livre, sempre foi, que direito ele tem de possuir.._.)

Foi ele quem sentiu vergonha dessa vez e foi pior pois era inconfessável. Potter podia ser criminoso mas ele não era diferente em pensamento. Quisera também aprisionar aquele pássaro e se agora o entendia livre era porque precisara perdê-lo.

"Gostaria... muito de confessar isso para ele. Cada palavra, do jeito que as falei a você. Mas que espécie doente de esposa diz a um marido completamente satisfeito e inocente os pensamentos errados que ela tem?".

Secou as lágrimas na manga da blusa, sorrindo através de um prisma invernal. "Gostaria... uma única vez... que ele fosse como você e me compreendesse por inteira".

(_Uma única vez... queria ser como Potter; ter a coragem de num tiro solitário e certeiro lançar todos meus sentimentos e muito egoísta, deixar você lidar com eles_)

"Não é errado, Lily", disse aos cabelos que balançavam próximo ao seu nariz, brilhando como labaredas. "Ter dúvidas. Questionar o que você fez... é muito melhor do que questionar o que deixou de fazer por falta de fibra... e você tem muita. É a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço e titubear... faz parte disso". O cúmulo fez parar o bolo de consolos na garganta. Estava tentando salvar o casamento de Lílian e Tiago. Quis rir do absurdo, a paródia do trajeto engraçado da série de pequenas ações as quais Potter devia estar eternamente agradecido: Não ter chamado-a de sangue ruim, não terminar a amizade pelo namoro com seu pior inimigo, ter ao casamento... estar convencendo-a de que suas escolhas não foram precipitadas e haviam-na assustado pela impulsividade.

Pegou-lhe a mão. Foi um estranho sentimento, afinal não era dele tocá-la, mas não puxou-a de volta. Manteve firme entre os seus os frágeis dedos. O vento empurrou a janela para trás e para frente e o som foi de um soluço distante. Fitou-a e sem a luz a nublar-lhe as feições ela tornou-se o espelho de tudo o que haviam crescido. Juntos. Era para ser mesmo assim? (_acompanhei todos os seus passos de longe, como a sombra mais fúnebre, o mais apaixonado assassino. Daquela criança que me deixou a frente da porta fechada a adolescente que quebrou tantos pescoços e se lançou no que mais odiei, a mulher que combatia o mal com tanta bondade que se foi por um sacrifício bonito, não condenável, que salvou uma vida. Mas afundou a minha. Não está certo. Não era para estarmos aqui. Não era para você estar viva_)

Mas ele sentia-lhe o pulso e agarrou-se a ele com a certeza de que se houvesse mesmo outro destino, ele estava terminantemente apagado. "Volte para casa", eram palavras arriscadas mas eram as únicas. Porque Snape sempre soube de sua sina: vê-la trilhar a dela e agradecidamente participar da parte que lhe cabia. "Volte para seu marido, Lily. São, como você mesma disse, muitos parecidos. Talvez o único jeito de resolverem isso, de quebrarem essa corrente, sejam juntos", a mão apertou a dele de um jeito assustado e inseguro, adorável, que encheu seu peito de um sopro de coragem. "Não peça nunca que ele seja como eu porque... ele perderia tudo".

(_ele perderia você_)

No quarto entrou uma terceira pessoa. Lílian não a percebeu, tinha o rosto afundado no cabelo e os lábios apertados como se muito pensasse mas Snape olhou por sobre os ombros e embora nada visse, sentiu-a, como um mal gigantesco. Era assim mesmo tão escuro o assoalho? A poeira parecia ter partido mas o cheiro não era mais de uma casa abandonada, e sim de um sarcófago para um homem que mereceu o pior dos castigos. Onde estava ele, quem os espionava?

Os dedos soltaram os seus e o fizeram tornar a atenção para ela. Procurou-os mas muito fugazes e delicados eles não voltaram para o repouso na cama. No ar fizeram uma travessia impossível e foram parar no seu cabelo. A outra mão, ainda mais irreal, pousou em seu rosto. O calor que veio delas sumiu com o frio do fim que os engolfava e fez o papel de parede parar de despedaçar, a cortina parar de descosturar, o mundo parar de se desfazer. "Lily", murmurou, tentando enxergá-la mas a luz machucava as íris.

Um silvo de cobra. Um rastejar no chão. Seu joelho cedeu, a janela abriu-se totalmente (_a porta fechada, eu fiquei mais um pouco, não desisti e no amanhecer improvável Lílian veio abri-la, chateada e talvez nunca a mesma, mas presente, me estendendo a mão, dizendo que me perdoava. Eu não me perdoo. Mas eu a seguro mesmo assim_) e a vida esvaneceu-se numa mordida letal quando Lílian o beijou.

Não foi surpresa o gosto de chocolate e tardes passadas num rio parado nem o modo como não combinavam, os lábios macios contra os secos e pálidos mas foi surpresa para ele, muito mais para ela, quando as mãos que se fecharam em punho no assombro tomaram uma coragem surprendeente e agarram-na pela cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto, a boca abrindo-se a pressão que parecia um sonho. O dele. Como a mais terrível serpente Lílian se enroscou, entrando por seu peito e fincando os dentes num coração que explodiu ao fraco gemido, a certeza de que não o beijava por pena (_pena, nunca pena, ela me defendia por amor e é por amor, que espécie eu não sei, sé mais forte eu não quero nunca saber, mas que está fazendo, que está fazendo com que..._) mas por um desejo inominável e desconhecido, talvez nascido naquele quarto, talvez feito para durar somente ali.

A janela fechou, mas não totalmente. Sob o crepúsculo eles se separaram, se olharam. Quem estava junto com eles no quarto ouvia seus descompassados corações.

Com os olhos de lágrimas que não eram mais de tristeza, Lílian levantou-se num pulo, passou por ele como um vento e saiu da Casa dos Gritos reprimindo um gemido.

(_se você não houvesse dito_)

Snape deitou no chão com medo de acordar.

(_se você houvesse esperado_)

Voldemort olhou sem pena o homem que fiel o servira por tantos anos. Havia uma parte impenetrável em Severo Snape que o incomodava e que até na morte estava presente, fazendo-o curioso como nunca gostava de ser. Aproximou-se.

Contorcia-se absurdamente e o sangue jorrando tinha um odor perdido que as narinas flácidas cheiraram sem gostar. O que ele tentava buscar com a mão, o Lorde das Trevas quis saber. O que ele fazia com os lábios, por que não sentia desespero? Afinal, era a morte, o pior dos inimigos, o mais temível dos destinos. Por que Snape não tinha medo de morrer?

Voldemort não entendeu, ao deixar a casa dos Gritos, por que Snape morrera sorrindo.

(...)

(_se você contasse a verdade, o tamanho do seu amor_)

Os olhos verdes de Lílian fitaram os seus, menores talvez, assustados, mas bonitos como sempre foram.

"Você voltou" (_olhe para mim... olhe para mim..._)

Seu pescoço estava doendo. Fora porque caíra com muita força no chão? Fora por que ela agarrara-se a ele? Tocou. O liquido, o veneno, era o dos lábios dela, ele não o secou.

"Você voltou" (_olhe para mim... olhe para mim..._)

O segundo beijo de Lílian foi como morrer.

* * *

**Muito boa tarde, leitores!**

**Não era de se espantar que eu, amante dos casais impossíveis e das causas perdidas, me apaixonasse perdidamente ppr Snape e pelo grande amor que ele sentia por Lílian. Sempre quis escrever uma história dos dois, mas foi lendo recentemente e pela trigésima vez o último livro que me surgiu uma nuvem de inspiração. _E se_, foi a pergunta. _E se_ Snape nunca houvesse dito o que disse?**

**Para coroar minha ideia, eu li uma entrevista da Rowling em que afirmou com todas as letrinhas que, se Snape e Lílian nunca houvessem brigado, eram bem possível que ela gostasse dele. Ah, foi então que explodi em satisfação e com meus dedos arteiros, resolvi escrever uma espécie de fim mais misericordioso para um dos meus personagens favoritos!**

E aí está, La Petite Mort. É um termo francês para orgasmo, eu sei, mas sua descrição também é possível como um momento de irreversível melancolia e despreendimento, em que a alma se separa do corpo. A ideia era que a alma de Snape, desligada durante a morte, viajasse para um mundo onde ele pudesse reverter seus feitos e descobrisse que o destino dá suas voltas e seus giros maldosos, mas ás vezes acaba dando certo. 

**Ah, eu não sei, talvez Lílian se separasse de Tiago e fosse juntar-se com Snape, talvez não, talvez Harry Potter nunca houvesse nascido, mas enfim... Snape foi em um momento feliz. Acho que era o que eu gostaria que ele houvesse sido, no livro! **

**Não sou nem longe uma expert em Harry Potter, apenas uma apaixonada leitora, então perdoem qualquer erro de cronologia ou referência a lugares; foi uma pura manifestação de amor pelo Snape! :)**

**Críticas, elogios, ou só um oi, super bem-vindos. Espero de coração que tenham gostado, porque eu gostei e me emocionei escrevendo!**

Beijos!


End file.
